superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cleveland Show: 2APS03 Credits (2010)
Created by Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Executive Producers Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Co-Executive Producer Kirker Butler Supervising Producers Jonathan Green & Gabe Miller Producers Aseem Batra Clarence Livingston Co-Producer Courtney Lilly Supervising Directors Anthony Lioi Albert Calleros Music by Walter Murphy Produced by Kara Vallow Written by Kevin Biggins & TRravis Bowe Directed by Anthony Agrusa Starring Mike Henry Sanaa Lathan Kevin Michael Richardson Reagan Gomez Jason Sudeikis and Seth MacFarlene Also Starring Aseem Batra Nat Faxon Will Forte Glenn Howerton Jennette McCurdy Bruce McGill Rob Riggle Alec Sulkin Fred Tatasciore John Viener Executive Story Editor Matt Murray Aaron Lee Julius Sharpe Story Editors Kevin Biggins & Travis Bowe Staff Writers Chadd Gindin Mehar Sethi Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne Animation Producer Brandi Young Associate Producer Karin Perotta Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Orlando Gumatay Storyboard Artists Steve Ahn Paul Lee Production Managers Caitlin Alexander Nicki Hill Post Production Supervisor Amy Reynolds Production Consultant Patrick Henry Character Design David Colman Angela Mueller Carlos Ortega Hans Ranum Prop Design Bob Dever Jon Fisher Background Design Jevon Blue Steve Meyers John Seymore Vladi Rubizhevsky Color Supervisor Kersti Myberg Color Design Trish Burgio Adriana Galvez Carol Wyatt Timing Supervisors Douglas Gallery Maureen Mlynarczyk Animation Timers Eric Damon Bryan Patrick Buchanan Rex Faraday Jamie Huang Tom Pope Checkers Glenn Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors David A. Craig Barbara Ann Duffy Dao Le Jeffrey Perlmutter Storyboard Revisionists Moon Stanley Choi Bruce B. Heller Young Chan Jeon Andre Nieves Antony Mazzotta Pablo Solis Matt Sullivan Retake Directors Tricia Garcia Max Martinez Jack Perkins Ken Wong Assistant Editor Dennis McElroy Compositing Supervisor Andy Joliff Retake Coordinators Yvette Espinosa Mary Howie Retake Production Assistant Christopher Sacco Audio Coordinator Nathan Schafer Production Coordinators Leilah Behrmann Suzy Campos Animation Production Assistants Kaya Dzankich Alexandria Friedman Adrienne Lee Sophia Monico Henry Montgomery Adam Rickabus First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann Jaydi Samuels Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistant to Mike Henry Alexandria Gaines Assistant to Kara Vallow Lindsay Flinn Writers' Assistants Ethan Banville George Igoe Steven Ross Assistant to Animation Producer Sarah Longueuiel Production Assistants Eddie Mega Dan Peck Alexander Ruggie Megan Scully Overseas Animation Supervisor Carl Linton Episodic Animation Directors Sungsoo Bang Jaeok Jung Kihong Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Mikyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Sequence Animation Directors Wonkyoo Gang Yoosung Kim Sahak Hong Eunah Yoon Yungmi Lee Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THE CLEVELAND SHOW EPISODE #2APS03 COPYRIGHT © 2010 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Cleveland Show and The Cleveland Show characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Persons Unknown Productions Happy Jack Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Persons Unknown Productions Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Happy Jack Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fuzzy Door Productions